Mugiwara High School
by Unaccepted Joker
Summary: This story is the high school version of One Piece! Nami is the new student that comes to Mugiwara High School and encounters someone named Monkey D. Luffy, that might her change her life.  I know crappy summary, eh?
1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

A/N: I know, this story crappy, but please review and how I should improve. BTW, this is the first story I have ever written that involved romance, or anime. Also if you find this story very similar to Yasaonnao-Chan's One Piece Academy. then it should, because this story is based on her's story so give credit to her~ This is how much I inspire her, and luv her stories. If you are offended and say that I copied her story,I didn't I made this story based on her's. So, I'm going to shut up now, and hope you enjoy the story I partially made~ ^_^

Mugiwara High School

Summary: This story is the high school version of One Piece, that involves everyday problems, but same characters! Nami is the new student that comes to Mugiwara High School and encounters someone named Monkey D. Luffy, that might her change her life. (I know crappy summary, eh?)

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

It was morning when Nami was woken up by her alarm. She groggily got up from her bed, and made some breakfast.

This is Nami, she is an intelligent, athletic, pretty, skinny girl. Apparently, she lives alone; her mother lives with her sister, Nojiko, who studies in her home town. Just a few days ago, Nami just moved out of her little hometown, and school because the school there was not advanced enough for her. Anyhow, Nami is going to one of the richest,and most advanced school, named 'Mugiwara High School'. A close friend of her's is connected to the principal there, and she sweet talk him into letting Nami into the school, (probably made him drunk or something T_T.) Therefore, this is Nami ^_^.

After breakfast, she got dressed, and did other stuff, (don't wanna ramble on...) Nami then walked outside to walk to school. Once closed the door, she happily skipped to her new school, humming her favourite tune.

Once she got to school, she saw so many rich kids with cellphones, in with little groupies, and people in relationship. And she was just plain, no boyfriend, no groupies, no friends, but at least she got a cellphone~ ^_^ When Nami entered the school, she saw so many people,when she walked through the hallways she literally got squished. But somehow she got through, and tried to find the office. Tried to ask other students, but they ignored her, in which pissed her off. After many times, she failed, she gave up. So instead she would walk around the school until she would find the sign 'Office.' Then suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Ah.. Sorry." said the boy with a toothy grin.

"Huh? Oh no it's my fault. Umm... you know where the Office is?" asked Nami being dumbfounded.

"It's down the hall, and then turn left. You new here?" he responded.

"Yea, and thanks for the directions. By the way, my name's Nami!~" shouted Nami as she ran away.

"You're welcome!Ah.. My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy shouted back.

Nami went to the Office,and met with the principal, Principal Genzo.

"Ah! Nami welcome to Mugiwara High School. One the most advanced school within the country. We are pleasure to have you here." said Genzo with a smile.

"No you're not, I remember Bellemere had to sweet talk you into letting me go to this school because you thought I wasn't smart, and rich enough."

"Uh, did she really? I really don't remember..." he said sarcastically.

"She sweet talk to you into last week, how can you not remember?" asking Nami suspiciously.

"Don't know what you're talking about! Anyways, moving on to the next subject. Here's your locker number, and combination. You'll be in Mr. Buggy's class,Level 3 Room # 505. The secretary will give you directions. Want me to walk with you?" asked Genzo.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure that you don't remember where my classroom is either. You can add that one in your list of things you forgot as well as your sweet talk with Bellemere." said Nami with a smirk.

"Teenage girls are so hard to get, as well as Bellemere." sighed Genzo. (A\N: Dude, you just got owned by a teenage girl T_T.)

Nami received both papers from the secretary, and walked to her classroom. She knocked lightly on the classroom.

"Come on in, towards the greatest teacher, ME! Mr. Buggy~" exclaimed Mr. Buggy.

Nami entered the classroom without no hesitation.

"Ah! You must be the new student Genzo told me about! Everyone say hi to the new student! This is Nami, she'll be joining us from now on!" said Buggy.

"HI!" shouted the classroom. Every boy in the classroom was absolutely dazzled by her beauty. Especially the blonde the guy, who have one face covered by his face. But there's one guy that's just sitting there waving his hand, and smiling with his toothy grin.

'Hey it's Luffy-kun.' thought Nami, who just waved back with a smile. Every boy turned there heads to Luffy.

"You two are already dating!" exclaimed the blonde guy with his face half-covered.

"No! I just met her a few minutes ago! Just because I waved to her doesn't I was dating her." blushed Luffy and Nami

'He such a weirdo T_T, thought this is the most advanced school within the country, not the weirdest school within the country... I wonder why he thought we're dating?' thought Nami consciously still blushing.

Anyhow, after Mr. Buggy settled the class down, he assigned Nami to sit beside two people: a light-blue-haired girl named Vivi, and a certain raven-haired boy, who she had previously met, Monkey D. Luffy. Nami sat down and smiled at Luffy. Luffy smiled back then both paid both attention to class.

As class began, the light-blue-haired girl, Vivi, started to whisper:

"Hi, my name's Vivi."

Nami spun her head around to view in her direction. She smiled and replied:

"Hi my name's Nami."

"Let me introduce everyone. Since you're new here and all."

"Okay."

"Let's start with Roronoa Zoro. He's very strong, and handsome. He's one of the most popular guys here in the school. Did I mention he was smart, never got below a 90% before, not even once." explained Vivi quietly pointed at a green-haired guy with a sleeping face.

"Then there's Usopp. He is the greatest liar you will ever hear of, but he has the greatest stories that can cheer you up. Also, if you need a reliable excuse to get out of anything, just ask him he's the guy for! He's dating Kaya, and said one of the coolest guys here as well as the most creative inventor within the district."Vivi then pointed to the guy with median curly hair wrapped up within a greenish bandana.

"Then to Nico Robin. She's really smart and usually gets 100%. She's dating someone though, his name is Roronoa Zoro." whispered Vivi as she pointed towards a black-haired girl,with a plain expression.

Nami nodded as she listened to Vivi as she listed everyone in the class.

"Is that everyone? Or is there more?" asked Nami in curiosity.

"There's one more person I have to explain about." Vivi pointed to the raven-haired guy in the seat next to Nami. Nami turned her head and gazed at Luffy. Luffy then turned to Nami; both blinked and blush.

"What you staring at?" asked Luffy.

"Oh nothing, just getting bored in this class." lied Nami.

"Okay."said Luffy with a bored expression.

Nami spun her heard around towards Vivi, hoping to explain to her about that curious person, Luffy.

"That's Monkey D. Luffy, you met him before, I presume."explained Vivi. Nami nodded as Vivi continued on.

"He is the most popular guy within the district. He's also is the smartest, richest, and strongest guy here. All girls drool over him, some even have a poster of him. That's how popular he is. He even broke the school record of number of votes in the contest of hottest guys. As well as always gets 100% every time since kindergarten. Umm.. I heard he he goes to the gym every morning." said Vivi with a smile.

Nami was in awe when she heard that. 'He's a prince charming, being every girl's dream.' thought Nami.

**DING DING DING**

Class was finally over, and Nami finally snapped out of it. Everyone got their stuff and went for early lunch. As Nami got up, someone grabbed her wrist. Nami shyly turned her head. Luffygrabbed her wrist and smiled.

"What's your problem? You need anything?" asked Nami blushing.

"Sit lunch us!" exclaimed Luffy happy as ever with his toothy grin.

"Ummm...Okay, I have no one to sit with." smiled Nami. Luffy still holding onto her wrist, dragged her to sit lunch with crew. Once they reached the cafeteria,everyone waved hi to them, they waved hi back.

"So Luffy, this your new girlfriend? Kind of fast since you just met and she's new."asked Zoro smirked.

"No!" said in unison.

"Really? Why you guys holding hands?" asked everyone.

"I had to drag her here since she doesn't know where the cafeteria." said Luffy calmly.

Everyone just sighed hoping for some news from the most popular guys. Luffy and Nami took their hands back and sat down with the crew. Luffy then asked "What do you wanna do?"

"Here's what we don't wanna do, go to school, and go to work." said everyone one by one.

"It's Monday isn't it?" Luffy pouted.

"Yeah, it is.." everyone sighed. Nami just tilted her head wondering what's everyone sighing for.

"Do you have to go to work?" asked Luffy with a sad expression.

"No, I already saved up money from my last job I had." replied Nami.

"Really! That's great~" Yaa taa! After school we should meet my family~"exclaimed Luffy with excited.

"Don't you think you're rushing it Luffy, she became your girlfriend and all.." teased Zoro sarcastically.

"She's not my girlfriend! Nami is coming over, right?"

"Um... sure..." replied Nami.

"Who's coming over?" asked a girl behind Nami.

"None of your bee wax, why do you care, Boa Hancock?" asked Luffy angrily.

To be Continued...

A/N: Sorry I had to cut you guys off... I'm so mean ^_^~ sorry just wanna imitate Yasaonna-Chan for a second there. Anyways, going to work the second chapter right after I finish my other story's second chapter. I have to switch back and forth you know, plus I worked on this story for 3 three days.. god. T_T. Anyways I will post new chapters fast as I can. :D


	2. THEY DID WHAT?

A/N: Sorry it took so long T_T. I'm indecisive, which means I can't decide on things. I didn't know which stories I should work on. But thanks to all of you who reviewed my stories, you guys pushed me and help me move on. ^_^ \Oh! Maybe I should a new story.. I don't know.. hmmm...Please review.

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE, again, ODA OWNS IT~~~

Mugiwara High School Chapter 2: THEY DID WHAT!

Last time on Mugiwara High School... (- That's SO corny... T_T)

"Who's coming over?" asked a girl behind Nami.

"None of your bee wax, why do you care, Boa Hancock?" asked Luffy angrily.

"Kyaaa... Luffy-kun call me Hancock~" said Hancock sweetly, completely changing her attitude.

"Not even in your dreams!" screamed Luffy to Hancock making everyone hear. The group behind was angry for embarrassing Hancock.

"Don't yell at her! She only talks to you because she's in love with you!" yelled Sandersonia.

"Yeah! Don't worry Hancock – sama, he's just a bit confused about his feelings towards to you." smiled Marigold.

"No I'm not! I'm not confused with my feelings, I HATE HER! Just give it up.." said Luffy.

"Prove it! Prove that you hate me right now, really, I think you love me like everybody else in this school." said Hancock with a devious smiled for no way Luffy can prove that he hates her.

"Hmm... Okay!" smiled Luffy back. Hancock nearly fell over after that smile. Luffy looked around him, then looked at Nami. He stood up, walked up beside her, sat beside Nami, and grinned. Nami looked at him with a confused face, while everyone was watching what he was about to do.

_'What's he thinking? What's he about to do?_' thought Hancock biting her thumbnail.

_'Is he going to.. nah.. he won't do that, he never did it that since that time..._' thought Zoro.

Luffy then kissed Nami, right on the lips. Their faces parted after a long 10 seconds. Everyone just stood there and stared at them. Hancock just fainted, as Luffy just kissed another girl.

"AHHH! HANCOCK – SAMA JUST FAINTED! SEND HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Marigold, and Sandersonia screamed. Both grabbed their cellphones and dialed 911, along with other people within their group. Luffy just smiled, and pulled Nami's wrist outside. While everyone smiled as well, so that they can have some privacy, and some notes for the school's papers. (oh, you guys...^_^, devious as ever I see.)

-OUT SIDE-

Nami was still staring at Luffy, wondering what just happened. Luffy dragged to Nami outside the school, and into Luffy's red Porsche. Then Nami regain her conscious.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED THERE! WHY KISS ME!" screamed Nami.

"You're over reacted. Haven't you kiss a guy before?" Luffy raised his eyebrow, questioning Nami.

"NO I HAVEN'T! YOU TOOK MY FIRST KISS!" exclaimed Nami, practically crying.

"Sorry..."

"SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH!" Tears slowly came down from Nami's face. Luffy's and Nami's face dropped. There was an eerie that crept over them. Nothing but silence. But then snow, came falling down.

_'Snow?_' thought Luffy and Nami in unison. They both looked at each other.

"Okay.." said Nami.

"What?" saked Luffy in curosity.

"It's okay you stole my first kiss."

"Really?"

"Yea." Nami smiled with a big grin, as well as Luffy who grinned as well.

"Ah. Christmas is coming soon!" said Luffy still smiling.

"Yea, I know. What do you do for Christmas, Luffy?"

"Hang out with friends, and family, eat, um... get a new girlfriend maybe.." said Luffy normally.

"What?"

"You didn't hear me? I said hang out with fri..."

"No, I mean the last part."

"Yea, I always get a new girlfriend during Christmas, because I always get love letter especially during Christmas."

"Really? Who's your last girlfriend?" asked Nami, but Luffy didn't answer.

_'Must be Hancock.._' thought Nami.

"Maybe we can spend the Christmas together, just the both of us." smiled Nami.

"Okay~" smiled Luffy.

Luffy and Nami just sat there while Luffy started up the car.

"You're that rich to get your own car!" exclaimed Nami.

"Yup." said Luffy. Luffy the car to drive, and drove to a fancy, mega-large white mansion. Both Luffy and Nami got out from Luffy's car, and into the house. Before Nami went into the house, she went to check the nameplate: Monkey D's.

Nami's jaw dropped in awe to see such a place for a friend to live in.

"Welcome back to school, Luffy-sama." said the maid all together (Who knows how many maids he has...I just thought a lot of them T_T.) Nami just hid behind Luffy's back, embarrassed by Luffy's maids.

"Thanks, let me introduce you to my new nakama, Nami." he smiled.

"Welcome Luffy-sama's nakama, Nami-sama." said the maid bowing their heads.

"T...T..Thank you..." said Nami shyly. Luffy just giggled like a little kid.

"Let's go to my room." said Luffy.

"Okay." replied Nami.

Luffy walked upstairs while Nami followed. There was a door says Monkey D Luffy. Once they entered his room, Nami's jaw dropped even lower in awe. Luffy's room as big as Nami's house, has a medium blue wallpaper, a white piano, a desk with 4 drawers, and a cabinet, and 2 very large book shelves with difficult books with biology, chemistry, history, and such geography. As well as a king-size bed, with a black and white bed set.

"THIS IS YOUR ROOM! IT'S SO BIG!" exclaimed Nami in awe.

"Really? It's a small room compared to the other rooms." said in Luffy being confused with Nami's awe for his room. Nami leg's fell and she sat on the floor with her jaw still open. Luffy thought it was cute that Nami is surprised cause his of room.

"Well if you're going to sit, sit on the bed." Luffy pointed his king-size bed. Nami stood up and gulped, being nervous cause she nevered went to a guy's house before, or entered a guy's room, neither sat on a guy's bed before. Nami turned around and sat on his bed.

'_It's bouncy, soft, and big. It's the bed I always dreamed of..'_ thought Nami happily.

Luffy grabbed a chair and turned it around and sat.

"How you like the bed?" asked Luffy smiling.

"It's great! Why you brought me here?"

"People are going to bother us at school, since we kissed and all. So it's better if we talked here, but the maids aren't going to bother us."

"Um... Okay."

"Oh, and exams are coming up soon. You get studying."

"It's okay, I studied my hardest to get into this school. The whole reason I entered this school, is because my old school wasn't too advanced for me yet. So I heard that this school teaches outstanding students here, and here I am."

"Wow, you must smart."

"Yea, but I heard you always get 100% since pre- school"

"Yea I did, how'd you know?" asked Luffy.

"Well, Vivi and I was talking about you..."Nami blushed just noticing that talking about a certain guy between girls means you like that guy.

"Really?"

"Yea.. Anyhow, I wonder what to do during Christmas?"asking Nami, who's trying to change the topic.

"Let's see, usually my friends, and family drink beer to celebrate. We eat, and talk about fun things. Oh! And get presents from everybody!" Luffy happily smiling, remembering last year.

"Okay! Let's drink beer, and go out to eat!" said Nami excitedly.

"Yay! Okay, it's a date!" said Luffy with a spirited face.

'A date?' blushed Nami turning bright red. Luffy noticed Nami's face red, and got up from his chair.

"You sick?" asked Luffy putting his forehead, against Nami's forehead. Nami's blushing just got worse.

"Nope!" Nami accidentally fell on the bed pulling Luffy on top of Nami. Both then blushed heavily.

To be Continued...

A/N: Wow, I'm really mean, leaving you guys at the good part. I should stop doing that. Anyways, since Christmas is coming and all, thought maybe the Christmas can come as well. I have great plans for this story, and I can't wait to read your reviews if you guys have something to say and all. But Please Review, I love hearing your thoughts on my story ^_^. Anyways, Happy very early Christmas you guys~


	3. A Mistletoe

A/N: Ah.. I love Christmas, and my readers! You guys just put me into a great mood to finish this chapter. ^_^ Can't wait for Valentine's Day. I have great ideas for Luffy and Nami too! Anyhow, here's Mugiwara High School Chapter 3. ^_^ So excited for you guys to read it. Also I took Memories'34

advice on correcting my work. Sorry everyone for my mistakes, I was just too embarrassed to read over my work, since it involves romance, anime, and I did it. Anyhow, please review, and enjoy! ^_^

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE!

Mugiwara High School Chapter 3:A Mistletoe...

"Nope!" Nami accidentally fell on the bed pulling Luffy on top of Nami. Both then blushed heavily. Luffy soon realized something top of them...

-FLASH BACK-

Luffy just came back from school the other day.

"AH! Luffy, welcome back!"

"Hi, Shanks! You hear to play with me?" exclaimed Luffy happily expecting a 'yes.'

"Yeah sure! Let's first play 'Guess-What-I-Hang-On-Top-Of-Your-Bed?' Game.

"That's not a real game, but close to it! Seem fun.. let's see... um... a good luck charm?"

"Nope,"

"A colourful string?"

"You suck at this..."

"I got it right?"

"Nope"

"Aw..."

"A disco ball?"

"NO! A MISTLETOE! It's Christmas you idiot~" exclaimed Shanks.

"You don't have to scream at me...Wait, it's almost Christmas..?" asked Luffy.

"Yup, so if you ever want to kiss a girl on or in your bed, you can!" smiled Shanks.

"I don't want to this year. There's no girl's I'm interested right now, if you don't mind." said Luffy with a bummed face.

"Don't be like that, Luffy. You always get a girlfriend every Christmas. Anyways I have to go.. You'll be thanking me later!" Bye Luffy!" shouted Shanks as past Luffy and went out the door.

"I won't be thanking him later, cause I'll never bring a girl to my house, especially to my room, or bed!"shouted Luffy angrily.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

"A mistletoe.."whispered Luffy.

"A.. wha.." Nami was cut off by Luffy as his lips connected to her's. Then they parted for air.

"Ah... Sorry, a friend of mine put a mistletoe on top of my bed.. It's all his fault..I'll get off of you now." said Luffy blushing. Nami was sad, and used her reflex to pull him back for another kiss. She put her arm around Luffy's neck. Luffy was surprised that Nami wanted another kiss. He closed his eyes slowly, while he felt Nami's tongue entering his mouth. Then they parted for air again.

"I'm sorry, I kissed you again...I just had a feeling..." blushing Nami who trying to get up.

"It's okay. I liked it." grinned Luffy.

"Does this mean, you know... dating?" asked Nami.

"Let's see, well, do you want to go out, like as couple?"

"Yeah! I would!" Both grinned and gave each other a quick kiss before they got up. Together they left Luffy's room, and went to the door.

"Goodbye, Luffy - sama, and Nami – sama." said the maid in unison.

"Goodbye." Together they waved goodbye, leaving the house in a good mood. They got into Luffy's car, and went back to school, where everyone was talking about Luffy and Nami's kiss.

"There talking about us.." whispered Nami.

"I know but I am use to it, are you? Sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable." replied Luffy.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking." smiled Nami. Then all of a sudden, Boa Hancock, and her slimy, snake crew came along, and to slither through the crowded halls.

"LUFFY-KUN~~~" said Hancock sweetly. Luffy and Nami walked right past her ignoring as though she isn't there. She screamed:

"YOU ORANGE HEADED GIRL! YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" screamed Hancock with anger and a hint of jealously.

"I did what? He was the one who kissed me, which means he loves ME, NOT YOU!" Nami smiled deviously. Hancock flared with anger, and asked Luffy one more question.

"Who do you love more, me the harmless, sweet angel, or the orange – headed devil." asked Hancock to Luffy,

"Nami, I like a flaring type, a girl with an attitude. An angel sounds corny, what are we? Preschoolers? Plus, Nami and I are going out, spread that out, would you, who ever you are." Luffy put his arm around Nami as they walked away to their classes. Hancock just cried, and fell to the floor, while her sisters tried to cheer her up.

"Great comeback, Nami."

"You too, you made Hancock cry~! You're such a meanie!" said Nami sarcastically, whiling laughing.

"Anyways we both have math now, right?"

"Yup. I just realized we both have all the same classes!" Once they reached math classroom, they took their seats and started the class the next minute the teacher came in.

DING DING

"That class was boring!" whined Luffy.

"Yea but now we have gym!" said Nami.

"YAY! I LOVE VOLLEYBALL!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Really? Me too, I won the most athletic award in my old school. Plus volleyball is my speciality."

"Really? Same here."

"How about this? Whoever does the most spikes treats the other person smoothies tomorrow after school."

"Deal." They shook hands, and went to gym. A Volleyball coach named 'Morgan' called out teams.

"Team 1 is Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Franky, Usopp, and...Nami! Team 2 is Hancock, Marigold, Sandersonia, Ran, Sweet Pea, and Daisy." shouted Morgan. Hancock went straight to Luffy, and said:

"If our team wins this game, you have to go out with me and crush the soul of that orange-headed demon, okay?" asked Hancock as sweetly as she can.

"Her name's Nami, and no. I'm going to win. Leave me alone." said Luffy angrily.

"Play!" said Morgan. First server was Nami, who did excellently during the whole match, as well as Luffy. While Hancock said that the ball was too dirty to be touched by the likes of her. Luffy and Nami was so focused on spiking the ball, gym was over before they knew it.

"I got 12 spikes." said Luffy proudly.

"I got 13 spikes. You have to buy the smoothies." said Nami with a devious smile.

"Fine. You win, but next I'll win, let's see about next time."

"Yea. Next time. Anyways we got 2 more classes until we go home."

"Finally. We can go home soon." The time went fast with Nami writing down notes,and Luffy sleeping.

DING DING

"HOME TIME! YAY!" screamed Luffy.

"Yay! Well bye Luffy!"

"Wait, I'll drive you home!"

"It's okay I like to walking!" smiled Nami. So went back home, and Luffy too.

_Today, was the best day ever!_'Both then thought in unison.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Finally done, I'm going to sleep now T_T. It's 6:00 am here in Canada, I didn't any sleep at all. Well, happy early Christmas, and good night. Hope you guys like this chapter, and please review this chapter for any mistakes or any comments. ^_^


	4. Interrogation

A/N: Y'ello, again! I just finished Scars Chapter 2, so check that out please! And here's Mugiwara Chapter 4! The one you have been waiting for! Wow, that rhymed... Anyhow please enjoy, and review. Constructive criticism is alright with me.

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE, ODA OWNS IT! The plot is mine though...

Mugiwara Chapter 4: Interrogation

-RING RING-

Nami turned off her alarm and sat right up. Nami stretched her arms out and yawn happily.

_'My second day of school, and I already have an awesome boyfriend!'_ thought Nami positively. Nami got up from bed, and prepared for school. On the other hand, this morning Luffy decided to pick up Nami by surprise. So shh...

-DING DONG-

_'Who in the world comes to my house early in the morning?'_ thought Nami being annoyed that she's going to be late.

As Nami opened the door, Luffy yelled "SURPRISE!"

"Luffy? What are you doing here?" asked Nami.

"Surprised?" asked Luffy narrowing his eyes while smirking.

"Um... yea..." said Nami still shocked from what just happened this morning.

"Good. Thought maybe I should pick you up this morning." said Luffy proudly.

"Really, is that so?" Nami's eyes glimmered for hope.

"That's right." Luffy nodded his head broadly.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" yelled Nami as she kissed him on the lips.

"Pfft. I know right?"

Once they left Nami's house, Nami and Luffy both got into Luffy's car and went to school. Once they got to school, girls slowly turned their head towards Nami and Luffy, and smirked deviously. Luffy didn't notice since his back was turned towards them, but Nami... was kind of frightened. Then the boys turned their heads slowly towards Luffy and Nami. Nami didn't notice since she was staring at the girls. Luffy wasn't really scared, but he was creeped out. Then all of a sudden, the boys grabbed Luffy, and the girls grabbed Nami.

_'What the hell?'_ thought Nami and Luffy in unison.

The boys went to the east side of school, while the girls went to the west side. Both poor Nami and Luffy were quickly tied onto chairs with strong rope.

-WEST SIDE OF SCHOOL-

"Tell us everything Nami!" demanded one of the girls.

"W...What? T...Tell you what?" asked Nami who was still shivering from the girl's sudden attack to grab her.

"About Luffy-sama! ~" sighed the girls.

"Oh... Why?"

"BECAUSE WE LOVE HIM!" screamed the girls.

_'No way... All these girls love him...'_ thought Nami. She was unbelievably shock, and still scared to death after that scream.

"So is it true? You and L..Lu..Luffy-sama dating?" asked a shy girl.

"Uh...Yea!" said Nami

"Tell us how it happened..." said the girls creepily.

"O...Okay..." said Nami. She even turned red when she told the story on how it really happened between her and Luffy.

Meanwhile, on the boy's side

"So Luffy, I heard you finally found a new girlfriend after your break up with Hancock... and that was months ago.." said one of the boys scarily.

"And your point is?" asked Luffy coldly. The moment he mentioned Hancock, he got pissed off.

"Don't be cold Luffy-_sama._ So why did you start dating the new girl? We're all curious." said the boys.

"She's _way_ too good than _that _girl. Plus she's unique, new, and I don't know her much. There's just something that I love about her." responded Luffy.

"So you love her but you don't know what it is? That's kind of hopeless Luffy." the boys agreed on that statement. Luffy just sighed, and pouted.

"So..." said Luffy in a cold voice.

"W...What?" said the boys who were frightened half to death. There was a moment of silence before Luffy answered.

"Why did you tied me to this chair?"

"What? Oh we don't know... We just thought you would fight this out... so yea... other than that we don't know..." said the boys being curious.

"You didn't have to tie me to a chair. You could have at least tie me to a large piece of meat so I can eat as well. I'm hungry..." grumbled Luffy.

"Well we're sorry. But before you go, tell us how a person like you got together with the hot Nami." the boys narrowed their eyes as Luffy told what happened between Nami and him. As both told their story, there face turned into many shades of red, especially on the parts where they kissed.

-DING DONG-

It was time for class when the bell rang. The boys and the girls untied Nami and Luffy, who was both finally free from that interrogation. Even after that scary questioning, everyone still stares and whisper about them. Luffy and Nami then catches up with each other and walked together to homeroom.

"So what did the girls did to you?" asked Luffy making sure his girlfriend as alright.

"Just questioned me about our relationship." smiled Nami happily because her boyfriend was being so concerned with her safety of well being.

"And you? They didn't beat you up or anything right?" asked Nami with a worried face.

"Same with me, I just a simple interrogation about our relationship." Luffy did his signature toothy grin. As they reached homeroom, Luffy and Nami took their seats. A few minutes later a marching band came in and honored Mr. Buggy into the room. Class began when the marching band walked out.

-DING DONG-

Class was finally over and students can finally stopped being tortured by facts. On the other hand, Luffy and Nami was sending love notes in their notebooks during class. The first half of the day was like this: sending love notes, students suffering from learning, and teachers moaning, and groaning from wanting to teach. Even so, time went by fast, and it was finally lunch time!

So.. -DING DONG-

"YAY! LUNCH!" screamed Luffy happily like a boy who got a bag full of candy, well, a bag full of meat instead for this boy anyways.

"Are you really excited for lunch Luffy? `Remember you had breakfast just 3 hours ago." said Nami nonchalantly.

"I didn't have breakfast because I had to get ready."

"For what?" asked Nami curiously.

"I got ready because for your surprise pick up. I wanted everything to be perfect you know. After all, you're the most awesomeness girlfriend I had ever had in my life." grinned Luffy. Nami blushed after hearing what he just said, and after that grin he just did.

_'It's true I do have the most awesomeness boyfriend ever! He skipped his precious breakfast time for me!'_ thought Nami. She was practically skipping down the hall in happiness. Once they reached the cafeteria, everyone in the Mugiwara crew waved at the most popular couple.

-To be Continued... After I work on my other story...-

A/N: Finally done, I hate how I always have to do on this in the night morning, like 12:00 am – 6:00 am... and I have to do homework, project, and study after school. * sigh * Anyhow, please review, and constructive criticism is alright with me. Oh and one quick random fast is the reason I used awesome boyfriend/girlfriend for this chapter is because my friend (who was a boy) and I was having an '_awesome'_ contest the other day; to see who's more awesome. I won! ~ So that's why... Just saying... bye~


	5. Men Gotta Have Their Needs!

A/N: Sorry for the longest wait! I'm been lazy for the past few months….. I mean I've lazy for the past year or so. Anyhow I've been on a writer's block, and the internet just won't work on my laptop. So yea… I'll try to work hard. FIGHT! ^_^

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE ISN'T MINE, IT'S ODA!

* * *

Mugiwara High School Chapter 5: Men Gotta Have Their Needs!

"Hey!~" smiled Nami.

"You seem in a good mood today." Said Vivi.

"My life is just too perfect. How can I _not _be in a good mood?"

"Yea, if my life was perfect, I would definitely be skipping down the halls of the school too." Nodded Usopp. Everyone else nodded as well.

"My life would be perfect if _only _a certain someone die." Smirked Sanji.

"Me too." Zoro agreed…_surprisingly._

"You better not be talking about me, marino-head."

"Same goes for you eyebrow-freak."

"Huh! What'd you say?" screamed Sanji.

"Not only you're stupid but you're deaf too!" replied Zoro.

"Please calm down, both of you." Kaya said while trying to calm them down. These two usually fight practically 24/7, so no need for worrying.

"Sounds like you have good luck, but if you get too much of that, then you'll have bad luck as well." said Robin.

"Oh RRRRROOOOOBBBBBIIIIINNNNNNN-cccchhhhwwwwaaaaannnnnn~~~ You are so right, and yet so beautiful~" sighed Sanji, who was in the love sick mode.

"Luck?" Nami thought about for a while. "Don't worry. I doubt anything like that will have any effect."

And just like that the day ended perfectly. Maybe Nami was just lucky, or maybe it's because bad things are coming her way.

It was the next morning, and the teacher had a surprise waiting for them.

"Morning class! Today, I the great teacher , will announce another transfer student! ~ Come on in! ~"

"Another transfer student, I hope it's another beauty! ~" squealed the boys.

Once the transfer student entered, everyone just stared. Then the new student said with a thin smile,

"Hello! I'm the new transfer student. My name is, Trafalgar Law. Nice to meet you." The girls squealed, and gossiped.

"I like you, new transfer student!" laughed .

"Well, thank you." smiled Trafalgar.

You can sit at the empty behind… Nami! You can sit behind the carrot-top girl over there. Actually Nami, can you and the new student tour around the school after class? Thanks."

"But I just moved here too, I don't know the school very well." Nami was getting nervous.

"Then use this wonderful chance to know the school and Trafalgar better~ Anyways let's get a move on." turned around to continue their first lesson. Trafalgar looked at the carrot-top girl and smirked, and whispered: "You look actually cute when I come closer." Nami almost shrieked in disgust.

Yet, the gossips between girls continued

_'This girl again. Jeez she already has Luffy-kun now him. How selfish.'_

_'I know right? Disgusting.'_

Nami looked around her and saw the girl's ferocious glares. _'It's like the first day of school again.' _Nami sighed. Then,

"Oi, Nami." Luffy whispered.

"Y-Yea?"

"Don't get too close to that guy, okay? I don't like him." Nami just blankly stared at him, and smiled.

"Yea."

'_That's right. I have Luffy. No need to be scared.' _That's what Nami thought.

* * *

-RING RING RING-

'_It's time… Don't' be scared Nami.' _Nami thought as she was waiting for Trafalgar, the creep who was trying to hit on her during class.

"Hi."

"**AH!**" yelled Nami

"What's wrong! Did something happen?"

"What? Oh, it's you Luffy."

"Yea, I think you screamed at the wrong person."

"Oh yea sorry." Smiled Nami.

"Anyways just be careful, and don't stick around with him too much. Okay?"

"I know." Nami kissed Luffy on his forehead.

"Well, see ya."

"See you later."

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yea! Tota- AAHH!"

"Hello baby!~"

'_Baby? That's cheesy.' _Nami thought as Trafalgar was getting closer.

"Well tour around the school, shall we?" said Nami trying to get away from him. As Nami and Trafalgar walked more around the school the more Trafalgar tried to get closer to her. So basically it turned into a game of tag.

Nami peeked behind her. _'Huh? He's not behind me anymore.' _Nami smiled, but once she turned around, and *smack*

_'Huh?'_

"DDDIIISSSGGGUUUSSTTTIIINNNGGG! What did you do?" whined Nami.

"Why? It was only a kiss." smirked Trafalgar.

"B-B-B-But I have v-v-v-very l-l-l-lovin' b-b-b-boyfriend!" Nami tried to speak but after a sudden kiss from a person she barely knows it's a bit hard.

"I know. And what if your 'very loving boyfriend' heard about this?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Judging from that kiss I gave you, I would." Trafalgar was starting annoy Nami. Nami thought a little.

_'Wait, I **am** Luffy's loving girlfriend. He'll trust me, right? I musn't doubt myself. I mean it's not like I am going crazy, right? Right. I'm pratically having a conversation with myself. I'm going crazy. All becuase of SOMEONE! *cough* Trafalgar *cough* AAARRRRGGGG!'_

"I'm Luffy's loving girlfriend. I believe, and **know** he's going trust me."

"Oh really? And what if you're **not** Luffy's loving girfriend?" replied Trafalgar with a smirk.

"Huh? What do you mean? Luffy and I will stick together no matter what! LUFFY AND NAMI TOGETHER FOREVER!" Nami convinced herself to believe this. All of a sudden Trafalgar starting laughing.

"How long did you date Luffy?" asked Trafalgar as he wiped the tears outof his eyes.

"2 days."

"2 days?"

"That's right." Trafalgar laughed again.

"You don't know how fragile you relationship is then. See ya."

"Hey wait! You do you mean by that!" Nami was curious as ever. Her relationship with Luffy was strong as ever, and nothing could break them a part; or at least that's what Nami thought.

* * *

_'Nami will be mine.'_ thought Trafalgar. Then *oof*

"Oh sorry I wasn't looki-"

"You better say sorry." said Marigold glared.

"Yea! Our nee-sama was hurt!" said

"Oh!~ I touched a man (other than Luffy) ~" sighed Boa Hanock.

_'Yikes. A person who thinks highly of themself.'_ thought Trafalgar.

"By the way, I never saw you around. Who are you?" asked Boa Hancock.

"I'm Trafalgar Law, nice you to meet you. Also, I am very sorry about bumping into you. I was thinking about something."

"I'm Boa Hancock, and these are my two sisters, Boa Marigold, and Boa Sandersonia. I would like to hear what you were thinking of, and you better tell me the truth." glared Hancock.

"I-I was thinking of how to break up Luffy and Nami."

"I'll join you."

"What?"

"You heard our nee-sama! She said she'll join you!" yelled Marigold.

"Yea! What are you? Deaf?" followed Sandersonia.

_'I'll will be if you don't stop yelling.' _thought Trafalgar.

"Fine, but why? You like that monkey face?"

"How dare you say '**monkey face'**!" gasped Hancock.

"Okay, okay calm down." said Trafalgar. _'Great. She's also a damn drama queen.'_

"So you have a plan?" asked Hancock.

"Hmmm... I know. What if Luffy have...*whispers* How about that?"

"Fine. That'll do. But how will we get those?"

"I have tons in my house. Trust me, we have more than enough." snickered Trafalgar.

"Here's the address to his house." said Hancock. "Also how will we get those into his room?"

"Isn't there like window that's usally open?"

"Yea, in his room on the first floor."

"Great. You can *whispers* while I *whispers* Okay?"

"Fine." said Hancock with approval.

"We'll do it after school. I'll try to get Nami and monke-Luffy to go over to his house."

"Sure. Let's go Marigold, Sandersonia."

_'Now as along as I have those two by my side, they'll sure to break up. Nami will be mine forever.'_

* * *

-RING RING RING-

"Hey Nami!"

"**AAAHHH!**" screamed Nami.

"Woah! What's wrong?"

"Huh? You it's you Usopp."

"Well, you see." Nami looked around if Luffy was around, and whispers "I kissed Trafalgar, the new student in my class."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Ssssshhhh~ Keep your voice down. What if Luffy hear us?"

"Okay. But if Luffy hears about this. You'll just be like Hancock."

"I know, but it wasn't me, it was Trafalgar. **He** was the one who kissed **me**."

"Ooooohhhhh~"

"You get it?"

"No, but I think you should tell the others, and ask them what to do about the situation." said Usopp reassuringly.

"Wow Usopp. Who knew you can be so reliable."

"I always was."

"Really? Because people said you were..." Nami looked at Usopp's face and said "Nevermind" and looked away.

"Hey." said Zoro sneaking behind them.

"Zoro!"

"Hey Zoro, guess what?" Usopp greabbed Zoro ear and whispered:

"Nami kissed someone else than Luffy~" snickered Usopp.

"You serious?" asked Zoro as he stared at Nami. Nami only nodded in guilt.

"You better not tell Luffy or else you'll be like Hancock."

"That's what I said." nodded Usopp. After that the whole group (except Luffy) came one after another, and then agreed to help the poor Nami.

"I think that you should tell Luffy honestly. He's your boyfriend, isn't he? I mean realtionships are all about trusting one another." said Vivi.

"That's right." said Robin.

"Thank you so much you everyone for supporting me."

"No need to thank me NNNaaaaammmiiii-cccchhhhwwwwaaaannnn~~~"

"Ummm... Sanji, I am still dating Luffy." said Nami rejecting Sanji.

"I know." sighed Sanji. "But I have my VVVVViiiiivvviiii-ccchhhwwwaaaannnn, and Rrrrooooobbbbiiiinnnn-cccchhhwwwwaaaannnn."

"How about going over to his house and discussing it with Luffy." said Kaya.

"Okay!" exclaimed Nami.

"Hey you guys wait up!" waved Luffy.

"Speak of the devil." mumbled Zoro.

"What are you guys talking about?" grinned Luffy.

"Oh nothing." replied Nami. _'It's going to be hard telling him about me and Trafalgar, especially with that innocent face of his. His heart is going to be crushed.' _Nami sighed. Kaya then suddenly elbowed Nami, and whispered :_"This is your chance. Ask him if you can come over."_

Nami then asked "Luffy can I come over to your house? I need to talk about something with you."

"Sure."

_'I wonder what is it? Wait. Talk to me about something in private. doesn't that sound like she want to break up with me. No can't possibly be it. We've been dating for 2 days. That's **way** too soon. But what if Nami's a player? Nah... *sigh* Please don't break up with me Nami.'_

* * *

-RING RING RING-

It was class and as usual Luffy, Nami, and Trafalgar were all sitting close together.

Suddenly Trafalgar asked "Hey lovebirds, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" whispered Luffy and Nami as they blushed after hearing the word 'lovebirds.'

"Are you two going over to Luffy's house after school?"

"Yea. How did you know?" asked Nami.

"Lucky guess. You guys seem anxious for something, like a date." Luffy and Nami blushed once again and turn their heads around while Trafalgar smirked.

_'Great. My plan was going on without me.' _thought Trafalgar.

* * *

-RING RING RING-

It was finally after school Nami and Luffy was about to drive in Luffy's car to his house, until...

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Both Luffy and Nami turned around to only found out it was Hancock and her sisters.

"Oh. It's you three." saif Luffy. "Let's go Nami."

"I said wait. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it? If it's not a promise about not being mean or not to hurt anybody, then I don't want to hear about it." Hancock clenched her fist.

_'I must not break the plan.' _thought Hancock.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

Hmmm... I know. What if Luffy have... erotic magazines in his house? How about that?"

"Fine. That'll do. But how will we get those?"

"I have tons in my house. Trust me, we have more than enough." snickered Trafalgar.

"Here's the address to his house." said Hancock. "Also how will we get those into his room?"

"Isn't there like window that's usally open?"

"Yea, in his room on the first floor."

"Great. You can stall them while I go to Luffy's house and secretly put the erotic magazines in his room. Okay?"

"Fine." said Hancock with approval.

"We'll do it after school. I'll try to get Nami and monke-Luffy to go over to his house."

"Sure. Let's go Marigold, Sandersonia."

* * *

"A-A-Actually it is a promise."

"Huh?" Nami was surprised. She wasn't as stubborn, or terrible she thought Hancock was.

"I promise not to be mean, or hurt anyone else." said Hancock.

"You sure? You're not feeling well or whatever."Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm absolutely fine."

"Okay then we have a promise."

"We should get going Luffy."

"Sure. Bye." Soon Luffy and Nami drove away.

MEAN WHILE~

_'Almost there and done. I put all my erotic magazines and spread them out. I am going love what's going to happen. Time to get out and enjot the show.'_

Nami and Luffy just arrived, and quickly up to his room. "So Nami what was the thing you were about to te-" as soon as Luffy about to open his bedroom door, he closed it.

"What's wrong Luffy?"

"I think we should go to the living room." siad Luffy nervously.

_'Why the hell is my room filled with erotic magazines!'_ thought Luffy who was starting to sweat.

"But I really want to see Luffy's room." pouted Nami.

"My room's messy right now. I really don't want anyone to see it."

"Not even me? Please Luffy, open the bedroom door."

"Fine, but let me clean up first."

"Don't you have your maids?"

"I like to clean my own room once in a while." said Luffy.

"I'm going to open the door."

"Wait no I-" Nami opened the door and found erotic magazines pratically everywhere. Luffy just faced palmed in shame.

"Luffy."

"Yea?"

"What is this?"

"An erotic magazine I don't know about."

"If you didn't know about it, then why is it all over your room?" yelled Nami.

"No, you see...ummm.. *gulp* That's why I didn't want you to see it! It's not even mine! Plus why are you ssooo mad about a few erotic magazines. I'm a guy, men gotta have their needs." said Luffy.

"Luffy." Nami started to cry.

"Yea?" Luffy waiting for the worst."

"I hate you!"

"I knew it."

"What?" choked Nami.

"You said 'I have something to talk about... and blah and blah.' I thought you were about to break up with me."

"I wasn't going to break up with you. I was going to tell you that Trafalgar and I kissed!"

"What?" Luffy was in shock, and in pain. The same feeling when he broke up with Hancock.

"I told you to stay away from that guy!"

"You don't understand! Trafalgar kissed me!"

"Whatever!"

"I'm leaving." Nami left and slammed the door behind her.

_'What am I going to do with Nami?...And with all these erotic magazines?' Luffy sighed; Nami cried all the way home and through the night; while Trafalgar enjoyed all of it._

-To be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Finally DONE! I know it's been like, what, 6 months I have ever worked on this story so I have decided to make this chapter a long one, I think. Anyhow, I know the wierd pairing of Trafalgar X Nami thing. I originally wanted Donquixote X Nami but I thought it over and was like _'WHAT! I don't want __one character to go with another random character.'_ Then I wanted Ace X Nami because these two rae kind of popular then _'Naw. Ace if to much of __a good guy to be a bad guy.'_ Then I researched a little more and got to this character 'TRAFALGAR LAW.' So yea, but imagine this happening to you because you're dating someone you love. Yea, harsh. Anyways thank you people for patiently waiting for this chapter~ Please review! Also I tried to use the suggestions and stuff, and I tried to look it over. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. War

A/N: Hi hi!~ ^_^ It's me Starry-Chan! Just wanna thank you for reading my stories 'cause without you guys, my life is over. I'm serious. T_T Anyways just keep on reading you guys and remember to review~

* * *

Mugiwara High School Chapter 6: War

It was the next day when the gang (expect Luffy & Nami) got together before school.

"Hey you know where Luffy & Nami is?" asked Vivi.

"Probably making out somewhere." snickered Usopp.

"Yea." agreed Sanji, and Zoro in unison. then Sanji and Zoro glared at each other.

"Hey. You stole my line."

"No. You stole mine."

"You wanna fight marimo-head!"

"Sorry, but I don't fight weaklings like you." rejected Zoro.

"What!" screamed Sanji.

"You guys, just calm down." said Kaya.

"It's time to go you guys. Class starts in a few minutes." said Robin.

"Okay RRROOBBBBIIINNN-CCHHWWAANNN~" said Sanji.

* * *

-RING RING RING-

The day ended yet Luffy and Nami still didn't come.

"Luffy and Nami still didn't come after all." sighed Vivi.

"And they couldn't possibly ditch school." said Kaya.

"Luffy never misses school." said Usopp.

"And this isn't usually for Nami-chwan." said Sanji.

"Perhaps they went on a date." said Zoro.

"No that's not it." said Trafalgar Law.

"I agree." said Boa Hancock.

"Really? Then what exac- Hancock, and... someone with Hancock. Who exactly are you?" asked Usopp.

"I'm Trafalgar Law. Nice you meet you."

"Trafalgar Law? Hmm..." The gang thought about the name for a few seconds and...

"The one who kissed Nami!" said the whole gang.

"YOU KISSED NAMI-CHWAN!" said Sanji who was now really, and I mean **really, **furious.

"Whoa. She told you?"

"Of course. She's our bestfriend. Why didn't she tell us?" said Kaya.

"Yea. She loves us, and we love her. Well, not as much as Luffy-kun, but still." said Vivi. Boa Hancock and her two sisters laughed.

"Luffy and Nami are no more. They don't like each other **anymore**. They got into a fight." said Boa Hancock.

"That's right." said Marigold.

"That's not true." said Robin.

"Don't doubt our nee-sama." said Sandersonia.

"Then the reason they didn't come to school is because... they hate each other." said Zoro.

"Well... yea. Once Nami comes back, she's mine. Just stating that out there." said Trafalgar.

"NEVER! I WIll NEVER ANYONE TOUCH NAMI!" yelled Sanji who was glaring Trafalgar angrily.

"I think you should calm down, man." This time Zoro had to pulled Sanji back from Trafalgar because it looks like Sanji will kill him, literally.

"Don't worry, no one got hurt, expect for Luffy's, and Nami's feelings for each other." said Boa Hanock.

"Yea, I mean their feelings will be repair." said Marigold.

"As soon as Luffy is dating our nee-sama again." said Sandersonia.

"And as soon as Nami is dating me." follow Trafalgar.

"She will never date someone like you." said Robin.

"We agree." said the whole gang.

"Well, we don't." said Trafalgar, and the Boa sisters.

The Strawhat Gang VS. Boa Sisters & Trafalgar Begins...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Luffy and Nami was having a fight. The fight contains erotic magazines, a kiss, and accusations.

**Luffy's P.O.V**

I don't girls, I mean really? It's like Nami having me trapped in a cage, not letting me go free as a man. Hmph. I should break up with Nami, I can't date a girl who can't let me, be me. It's odd though, without Nami. I looked at the bed, and thought back to when Nami and I first kissed. I really thought that Nami was the one, I really believed it. So why? Why'd she kiss that guy? Has she lost interest in me? I'm so confused.

Okay Luffy, straighten up, and think. Do you love her enough to forgive her? She's precious to you, and she's the only who doesn't care about your money, or how strong you are.

I thought real long and hard about our relationship. I didn't come to conclusion to break up with her or not, but I did know one thing: I have to settle this with her.

**Nami's P.O.V**

Luffy is so mean. I can't believe he would actually say that! Men gotta have their needs? You have to kidding! I should break up with Luffy, I can't date a guy who won't listen to me. But... those times we spent together... I really treasure them. Luffy with his scar, and his hat, I love them all. No matter what I really can't forget Luffy, can I? Should I break up with him? No. Yes? I'm so confused.

I asked my self a couple of times if I should break up with him or not. Then I reached a conclusion, I love Luffy. I'm not entirely sure if he loves but I sure hope he does. He's important to me, and when he kissed me he made my day.

Jeez, I can't handle it anymore! I need to talk to Luffy right now! He's the only one I can trust, after all... I'm in love with him.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

A/N: I know really, REALLY short but I wanted to write one more chapter before I go on hiatus. That's right. I'm going away. *sniff sniff* I'll miss you guys! No matter what! Oh yea just letting you know once I come back, I'm going to write an One Piece one-shot named **'No Matter What.' **I hope you look forward to it!

Also I'll probably be gone for a week or something. Sorry. :(


End file.
